


Записки на салфетках

by whiteriver



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Childhood, F/M, Gen, Goretober, Hallucinogens, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Scars, Stitches, Transformation
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteriver/pseuds/whiteriver
Summary: Драбблы объемом меньше 600 слов в рамках челленджа
Kudos: 5





	1. Два пути (ключ - “галлюцинации”, Онни)

С трудом добравшись до чудом найденного лехто, Онни упал лицом в траву и понял, что должен вызвать помощь. Но здесь, в глубине Тихого мира, без радио и прочих стандартных средств связи, зато с нежеланием угробить любого другого человека, выходов было всего два. Или попытаться справиться своими силами и умереть от переутомления, или призвать того, кому уже не страшны ни Сыпь, ни каде, ни даже гибель. Кандидат был один.

— Прости, Туури, — прошептал Онни и провалился в глубокий сон. Ему снилась деревня, родной дом, мама и папа, он уткнулся лицом в теплую, пахнущую молоком макушку совсем маленькой сестры, которая залезла к нему на колени, чтобы лучше было слышно бабушкину сказку…  


Он проснулся в слезах, и не пушистые пряди, а стебельки травы щекотали ему нос.

Бабушка рассказывала не только сказки, но и как попасть в Туонелу, чтобы найти душу умершего человека. Онни только сейчас задумался, откуда она сама узнала это и за кем туда ходила, но этот ответ получить не мог, а лехто было на островке с пологими песчаными берегами. 

Бабушкин способ требовал скалу повыше. Поэтому остался второй, которым с Онни поделился его военный наставник в Кеуруу. Уж мухоморов везде было полно, пусть даже Онни нужны были не обычные красные, а светло-коричневые, с пятнышками, похожими на иней. Наставник говорил, что такие действуют быстрее и сильнее.

Но Онни все равно пришлось потратить несколько часов, чтобы найти достаточно зрелые грибы и подсушить их на прутиках над костром, а потом еще и пропеть на всякий случай защитное заклинание.

Солнце перевалило за середину, когда Онни наконец решился откусить первый кусок гриба. Никакого эффекта. Тогда он медленно съел мухомор целиком и прислушался к себе. В животе покалывало. Онни выпил воды и съел еще два гриба, а потом лег на траву и раскинул руки, глядя в высокое, пронзительно-голубое небо.

Стая птиц скользнула над деревьями, и Онни немного позавидовал им. Свободные, защищенные от Сыпи, никаких проблем с обращенными родственниками.

И тут его накрыло.

Когда он пришел в себя, неподалеку бодро стучал по дереву дятел, но Онни казалось, что птица сидит прямо у него в черепе.

Голова болела ужасно, и страшно хотелось пить. Онни разлепил глаза, сел, огляделся в поисках фляжки, которую клал рядом с собой, и понял, что все очень плохо.

Во-первых, было утро, и Онни очень надеялся, что потерял всего сутки.

Во-вторых, он был не в лехто.

В-третьих, когда он позавчера обошел стороной этот городок, здесь было полно троллей.

В-четвертых, сейчас здесь, по ощущениям, не было ни одного монстра, только струйки дыма поднимались над нетронутыми на вид домами. Онни решил не проверять, что именно дымилось.

В-пятых, на нем были только штаны. Ни другой одежды, ни сапог, ни даже респиратора. Зато были очень полные и яркие воспоминания о видениях, вызванных грибами. Мухоморы открыли дверь не в Туонелу, а в полное безумие, которое Онни предпочел бы забыть навсегда.  
И конечно, фляги рядом не оказалось.

Онни на мгновение прикрыл лицо рукой, а потом огляделся. Повезло. Респиратор валялся в паре метров от него, как раз по дороге к лехто. Можно было надеяться, что остальные вещи тоже где-то там. Онни встал, позволив себе закряхтеть, пока никто не слышит.

Мухоморы он точно пробовать больше не будет. Лучше сломать ноги, прыгнув с высоты.

Встреча с Туури откладывалась.


	2. Art she like (ключ - “швы, шрамы”, Миккель, Сигрюн)

Нужна тройная порция алкоголя, чтобы Сигрюн на самом деле опьянела, и двойная порция анестезии, чтобы она правда перестала чувствовать боль. В Тихом мире такой роскоши нет.

Есть Миккель.

Он не предлагает Сигрюн зажать что-нибудь зубами, чтобы не пугать криками остальных, и она считает это неплохим комплиментом своей выдержке.

Он заранее предупреждает, что плохо умеет накладывать швы, но руки его двигаются ловко и уверенно, и потому Сигрюн даже немного расслабляется.

Он пытается отвлечь ее длинной нелепой байкой о своей службе в датской армии. Сигрюн слышала эту историю минимум от пяти разных людей, и Миккелю далеко до того, как ее рассказывает дядя Тронд — тот однажды заставил хрюкать от смеха весь общий зал, но она ничего не говорит и только улыбается в правильных местах.

Пальцы у Миккеля выглядят грубыми и толстыми, но на деле могут творить маленькие чудеса.

Только вернувшись в цивилизацию и впервые за долгое время оказавшись в ванне, Сигрюн вдруг видит, что шрам от раны, зашитой тогда Миккелем, выглядит не так уродливо, как мог бы. На самом деле он почти красивый, потому что очень похож на силуэт красного драккара. На похожем когда-то познакомились ее родители.

Сигрюн смотрит на него довольно долго.

На следующий день она улыбается Миккелю чуть теплее, чем остальным.


	3. Милосердие (ключ - “болезненная трансформация”, Кайно, Энси, преканон)

У тети Кайно не было иммунитета, а узнать это точно тогда можно было одним-единственным способом. Тролль прятался в воде, под корягой у пологого бережка, где жители их маленькой деревни обычно стирали, и успел ухватить Кайно за ногу, прокусив ей джинсы. Тетя, правда, без колебаний прострелила монстру голову, обезвредив его, но…

Кайно отправили на карантин в сарайчик на отшибе, отдав под присмотр пары женщин с подтвержденным иммунитетом. Через неделю тетя начала кричать, умоляя убить ее, но она всегда была такой светлой, доброй, заботливой, трудолюбивой, смешливой, ее все любили и рука ни у кого не поднялась. Из этой же любви восьмилетняя Энси стащила отцовскую винтовку — на топор или нож у нее не хватило бы сил — и пробралась в сарайчик, пока все спали, чтобы выполнить просьбу тети и избавить ее от бесконечной боли.

Энси потребовалось собрать всю свою храбрость, чтобы не сбежать из сарайчика с криком. Тетя Кайно была похожа не на себя, а на чудище из старой книжки, которую родители пообещали отдать Энси, когда ей исполнится хотя бы десять, но Веети сделал это еще год назад. От обаятельной женщины осталось только лицо в окружении мешанины из черной плоти и серых костей.

Тетя Кайно заплакала, увидев винтовку в маленьких руках племянницы, прошептала благодарность, а потом вывернулась так, чтобы восьмикамерное — анатомический атлас Энси выдали еще два года назад — сердце в короне из пузырчатых ребер оказалось на виду, открытое, беззащитное.

Это был первый выстрел Энси — и единственный, когда ее руки дрожали.


	4. Легкая рука (ключ - “синяки, царапины, прочие незначительные травмы”, Туури, Онни, преканон)

Любопытства у Туури больше, чем у всех остальных обитателей острова вместе взятых. Ее отец, посмеиваясь, обычно говорит, что ей пока Онни и Лалли стояли в очереди за магией, Туури ухватила их порции интереса к миру и так и оставила себе. Ее мама говорит, что из нее получится отличный скальд. Что думает по этому бабушка, никто не знает, но главные правила выживания в Тихом мире внучка выучила накрепко именно благодаря ей.

Туури нужно быть везде и сразу, знать все, что происходит на острове.

Она постоянно бегает, прыгает, везде залезает: заборы, деревья, крыши — вот ее царство. Старики называют ее обезьянкой, но Туури думает, что они неправы — она совсем не похожа на мартышек, шимпанзе и горилл с картинок в старых книгах.

Ее коленки вечно разбиты, ноги в синяках, а руки — в царапинах. Она постоянно умудряется впечататься куда-нибудь носом и расквасить его в кровь, но везения хватает, чтобы ни разу его не сломать. Туури быстро привыкает к боли и перестает плакать от нее, зато знает, как правильно обработать ранки и у кого на острове самая легкая рука.

У ее старшего брата.

Когда Онни поливает перекисью очередную ссадину, щиплет не так больно, как обычно. Когда он бинтует, повязка никогда не давит и не сползает, и заживающая кожа под ней чешется так, что легко терпеть. Ему всегда удается вытащить занозы с первого раза. Даже мама так не может. А еще он всегда выслушивает все подробности очередного приключения сестры, не перебивая ее возмущенными возгласами. За это она даже готова простить ему то, что на самых опасных деревьях таинственным образом исчезают такие удобные для лазанья нижние ветки, дыры в заборах оказываются заделаны, а выходы на крыши повыше — закрыты.

Туури считает, что ее брат — зануда, плакса и любит читать нотации без повода, и у нее есть все основания думать так.

Но еще Туури уверена, что ее брат — лучший, и причин для такого мнения у нее не меньше.


End file.
